


Christmas comes early this year. Clex - NOT REALLY SAFE FOR WORK.

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Manip, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Christmas comes early this year. Clex - NOT REALLY SAFE FOR WORK.

I know we will all probably be busy so I'm sending all my live journal friends their Clexmas card a few days early this year for them to enjoy! Happy holidays everyone!

"Did I thank you for the trip to this island, Lex? It's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

"Hm, yes, Clark. The blowjob this morning was a good start thanks! How do you hold your breath so long?" Lex smiled and pushed Clark against the stone pillar grabbing for his lover.

"Lex stop they're looking."

"Come on, Clark what if they are?" Lex kissed and nipped at Clarks swollen lips.

"But...I'm well...I'm, you know...shy."

"Clark, you have a body like a Greek God. Besides *they* are why we're together, so they deserve a peek. Now be a good boy. I want to open my Christmas present."

"Oh god, Lex!"

"Say Merry Christmas, Clark."

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ctbn60/pic/003596de/)

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=Mychristmastreat.jpg)   



End file.
